The amusement value to children of a toy providing a string-suspended weight which might be swung in a circle has long been recognized. Various complex stabilized designs in the shape of aircraft, as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,413,454, and birds, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,429, have appeared in the art. Both of the preceding have included soundmaking apparatus to enhance the amusement value of the toy. A family of sounding toys which have been made aerodynamically unstable has also been disclosed, including U.S. Pat. No. 699,978, 3,0404,474 and 3,316,671. The aerodynamic instability produced by special aerodynamic edge bevelling or aerodynamic tang causes the body of the toy to rotate rapidly about its longitudinal axis. The whirling, spinning body makes a roaring sound which amuses children.